The Bunny Princess (1994)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Nest Family Entertaiment's 1994 animated film The Swan Princess. Cast: *Odette (Baby) - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Odette (Young) - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Odette (Midteen/Young Adult) - Rikey Anderson (Inside Out) *Odette (Adult) - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Odette (Swan) - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Derek (Young) - Mac (Foster Mansion for Imagniary Friends) *Derek (Midteen/Young Adult) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Derek (Adult) - Marco Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Rothbart - Cronus (Class of the Titans) *Rothbart's Hawk - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Jean Bob - Craig (Sanjay and Craig) *Speed - Hank the Octopus (Finding Dory) *Puffin - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *King William - King Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Queen Uberta - Queen Moon (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Lord Roger - Flit Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Bromley (Young) - Sherman (Mr. Peadoby and Sherman) *Bromley (Adult) - Hiccup (How to Train your Dragon) *Chamberline - Professor Archimides Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Bridget the Witch - Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *The Great Animal - Giant Jaguar Statue (The Road to El Dorado) *Alligators in the Moat - Brutus and Nero (The Rescuers) *King William’s Captain - Captain of the Royal Guards (Tangled) *Target Practice Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Target Practice Fox - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Target Practice Lion - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Target Practice Bear - Boog (Open Season) *Target Practice Moose - Black Moose (Mickey Mouse: Moose Hunters) *Target Practice Stork - Junior (Storks) *Target Practice Boar - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Target Practice Duck - Donald Duck (Disney) *Target Practice Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mouse - Templeton (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *Dragon - Drake (Dragon Heart 2) *Fly - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Dragonfly - Evinrude (The Rescuers) *Reptile Rogers - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Bird Uberta - Margalo (Stuart Little 2) *Pig Chamberlain - Wilbur (Charlotte's Web; 1973) *Monkey Bromley - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Singing Men - Sailors in "Fathoms Below" (The Little Mermaid) *The Princesses - Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Merida (Brave), Rapunzel (Tangled), Mulan, Anna (Frozen), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Princess Fiona (Shrek), etc.. *The Singing Chorus during “Princesses on Parade” - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and New York Citizens (Enchanted) *The Birds in Puffin’s Army - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Red, Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Dimitri (Anastasia) *The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Matchmaker (Mulan) Scenes Index: # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 1 - Prologue # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 2 - "This is My Idea" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 3 - What Else is There? # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 4 - Cronus Attacks King River # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 5 - At Bunny Lake # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 6 - "Practice, Practice, Practice" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 7 - 'Assemble for Counting'/Catching the Fire # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 8 - Craig and Hank/"Far Longer Than Forever" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 9 - Jeremy/Star Butterfly and Cronus's Confrontation # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 10 - Flint Lockwood and Queen Moon/Marco in the Library # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 11 - "No Fear" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 12 - Marco and Hiccup/The Search Begins # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 13 - It's Not What It Seems # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 14 - Marco Finds Star/Cronus Confronts Again # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 15 - Cronus's Latest Scheme Yet ("No More Mr. Nice Guy") # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 16 - Where is Hiccup?/At Cronus's Dungeon # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 17 - At Queen Moon's Kingdom ("To The Ball") # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 18 - Jeremy's Big Idea/"Princesses on Parade" # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 19 - The Unexpected Guest # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 20 - Gator-Aid # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 21 - In the Ballroom/Star Flies, Marco Gallops # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 22 - Marco vs. Cronus/The Great Stone Jaguar # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 23 - Happily Ever After # "The Bunny Princess (1994)" part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Swan Princess (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Loud House * Little Einsteins * Inside Out * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Zootopia * Foster's Mansion for Imaginary Friends * Big Hero 6 * Big Hero 6: The Series * Class of the Titans * Stuart Little 2 * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Sanjay and Craig * Finding Dory * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) * Cloudy with a Chance of a Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of a Meatballs 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of a Meatballs: The Series * Dreamworks' Dragons * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * Looney Tunes * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * The Rescuers (1977) * Tangled * Horton Hears a Who! * Madagascar Trilogy * Open Season series * Mickey Mouse: Moose Hunters * Storks (2016) * The Lion King Trilogy (1994-2004) * The Lion Guard * The Prince and the Pauper * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketers * Mickey Mouse (2013) * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit A Looney Tunes Production * Space JamLooney Tunes: Back in Action * Duck Dodgers * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2 (1973-2003) * Dragon Heart 2 * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Stuart Little 2 * The Jungle Book (1967) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * The Little Mermaid Trilogy (1989-2008) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas * Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World * Brave * Tangled * Tangled Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Frozen 2 * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Shrek Saga * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Anastasia (1997) Gallery: The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily as Baby Odette Annie From Pilot Episode.png|Annie as Young Odette Riley-anderson-inside-out-2.4.jpg|Riley Anderson as Midteen/Young Adult Odette Profile - Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Adult Odette Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Odette (Swan) Mac (FHFIF).jpg|Mac Foster as Young Derek Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Midteen/Young Adult Derek Marco (star vs the forces of evil).jpg|Marco Diaz as Adult Derek CTT46sc114 all-0026.jpg|Cronus as Lord Rothbart Falcon (Stuart Little 2).png|Falcon as Rothbart's Hawk Craig Slithers.png|Craig as Jean Bob Profile - Hank.jpg|Hank as Speed Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Jeremy as Puffin King Butterfly.png|King River Butterfly as King William Queen Butterfly S2 profile.png|Queen Moon Butterfly as Queen Uberta FlintLockwood.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Lord Rogers Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Hiccup as Bromley (Adult) Sherman-mr-peabody-sherman-63.1.jpg|Sherman as Bromley (Young) Professor Porter.jpg|Professor Archimides Q. Porter as Chamberline Witch Hazel.jpg|Witch Hazel as Bridget the Witch Jaguar.png|Giant Jaguar Statue as The Great Animal Brutus and Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero as Alligators in the Moat See Also: * The Bunny Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:The Swan Princess Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:The Bunny Princess Saga